Pokemon Ranger & the Missing Ranger and Victini
by RangerTakara
Summary: This is my version of what would happen if Summer met Ash and the crew. WHICH SHE SHOULD! Pairings are BenxSummer, AshxOC, and some IrisxCilan. NO FLAMES, PLEASE! Chapters get WAY better if you keep reading. CHAPTER ONE IS EDITED!
1. A conversation on the road!

**Chapter One: A conversation on the road!**

**Me: Hello! RangerTakara here! It's time for a new fan-fic!**

**Ash: What will it be about?**

**Me: It will be my version of what would happen if Summer, my favorite female Ranger, met you guys.**

**Cilan: Very interesting.**

**Me: Yep! Now take it away, Iris!**

**Iris: Sure. Takara doesn't own Pokémon except for the OC in this story, Lacey.**

**Lacey: Hello, readers. ^_^ **

**Pikachu: Boy, am I glad Takara doesn't own anything…**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Pikachu: Nothing! ^^"**

**Me: Alrighty, then.**

**Cilan: Now then, let the first chapter begin.**

* * *

"Will we ever get to the next town? My feet are killing me!" Ash whined as he and his companions walked through a forest.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi… (Don't be a whiner, Ash…)" Pikachu rolled its eyes.

"You're such a kid, Ash. We haven't been walking for that long." Iris stated, also rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's been at least ten minutes since we stopped for a break at that stream," Lacey said, "You can't be _this_ tired after walking for _ten minutes_."

"Cilan, how far is the next town?" Ash asked the connoisseur.

"Well, Ash," Cilan said, looking at his map, "The nearest town is about another five miles away."

"FIVE MILES?! Aw man, I can't walk anymore…" Ash fell to his knees and hit his forehead on the ground.

"Oh, Ash… You really are a kid…" Iris facepalmed herself. Lacey just rolled her eyes and couched down to the raven haired boy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe this'll help…" Lacey swooped down and quickly pecked his cheek. Ash suddenly stood up straight as if he just got a big boost of energy. "Feeling better?"

"Yep!" Ash grinned before he began walking off giddily. Lacey then noticed her Pichu was looking at her with a surprised face. She turned around to see Iris, Axew, and Cilan all gawping at her.

"What?" she asked them.

"How did you know a kiss was what he needed?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. Instincts?"

"Yeah, girlfriend instincts…"

"C'mon, you'll be doing it with Cilan someday," Iris and Cilan's faces turned bright red at that.

"Eh? What do you mean?" they asked her.

"You two like each other, right?" she asked back.

"Uh, er, well, we…" They both stuttered as their faces burned even more. Lacey smirked.

"My work is done," she stated as she began walking away. Iris and Cilan followed her when they stopped blushing and stuttering.

* * *

**Me: There! Done!**

**Lacey: Nice job, Takara.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Ash: Iris and Cilan, sitting in a tr-**

**Iris: *Brings out sledgehammer***

**Ash: O.O Shutting up.**

**Iris: *Still has sledgehammer***

**Ash: And running away. *Runs with dust trailing behind him***

**Everyone else: *Sweatdrops***

**Cilan: Um… Please review…**


	2. Separation!

**Chapter two: Separation!**

**Time for Chapter two! And this one's longer!**

**Mizuki: Maybe a little too long.**

**Piplup: Disclaimer will be Ben.**

**Ben: Tanaka owns none of Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger except for her OCs.**

**Summer: I don't like this chapter.**

**Ben: I know. Me neither.**

**Ukulele Pichu: Don't ask meh.**

**Oh, it'll be fine!**

**Ben: Alright. Let the chapter begin.**

Upstream of the river Ash and the others crossed, two young people are running across the riverbank. One was a boy and one was a girl. They both wore a blue and white sleeveless shirt, a red vest, blue fingerless gloves, and blue shorts. The girl's shorts were shorter than the boy's. They each wore red goggles that rested on their foreheads, a yellow scarf, and they both had a Capture Styler on their right arms, showing that they're both Pokémon Rangers. They both also had brown hair and brown eyes. Running beside the girl Ranger was a Pichu and it had a blue ukulele on its back.

Suddenly, a red and peach colored blur whizzed by the two Rangers. They stopped running. "Hey Ben, did you see that?" asked the girl Ranger. "Yeah, I did, Summer." Ben replied. "Do you think it might've been Victini?" "Maybe. We better contact base." said Summer. They pressed a button on their Stylers. "This is Summer and Ben. We've found Victini." They said. _"Good. Contact us again once Victini_ _has gained your trust." _Avoice from the Stylers said. "Right." Summer and Ben said.

Summer and Ben got a mission to go to the Unova Region to rescue a lost Victini from some villains who are after it and find someone to take care of it. They both suddenly saw two bird Pokémon called Unfezent flying. "Summer, let's capture those Unfezent and chase after Victini." Ben said. "Right." Summer said. Then they aimed their Stylers at the two Unfezent and shouted, "Capture on!" As they did, a small disc came out of their stylers. Ben's disc circled one Unfezent and Summer's disc circled the other. After a few loops, both Unfezent were captured and the discs returned to the both Ranger's Stylers. "Capture complete!" shouted the two Rangers. The two Unfezent flew over to them and they hopped onto their backs. Summer and Pichu took off while Ben followed behind them.

They soon saw Victini and followed it. But before they could get near it, a giant metal arm came from out of nowhere and grabs Victini. It tried to break free, but it couldn't. "Hey, what's that?" Summer asked. After she said that, a large hot air balloon with a big, red R popped out of the clouds. The metal arm that grabbed Victini was attached to it. Inside the balloon were two people and a Meowth. It was Team Rocket. "Hey, what's going on?" Ben demanded. After he said that, Team Rocket started their motto.

"So that's your question? That's silly, indeed."

"The answer's to come as we feel the need."

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"And thrusting the hammer of justice onto the blackness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, I'm Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

"Now gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket? Ben, aren't they the villains who stole your Capture Styler back when you were in Sinnoh?" Summer asked him. "Yeah, they are!" Ben told her. They turned to Team Rocket and glared at them. "Oh great, it's that optimistic Pokémon Ranger we saw back in the Sinnoh Region." Jessie said with an annoyed look on her face. "And it appears he has brought another Ranger with him to help him get Victini." James added. "Hey, Ranger." Meowth said to Ben. "You may have captured that Heatran that knew Eruption before us, but you and your girlfriend won't get Victini before us!" Ben and Summer both blushed when they heard "girlfriend". "Okay first, Summer is not my girlfriend, and second, we will save Victini from you!" Ben snapped at them. "That's what you think!" Meowth said as he pressed a button and a laser got blasted at them. "Unfezent, dodge it!" Summer and Ben commanded as both Unfezent dodged the attack. "Now use Air Slash!" The Air Slash quickly cuts through the giant metal arm and breaks it, freeing Victini. "Victini, now's your chance to get away!" Summer cried. Team Rocket watched in horror as they saw Victini fly away. "See? We told you we'd save Victini from you!" Ben yelled with a smirk. "That's it, you asked for it!" Jessie growled through clenched teeth. "We have no choice but to do this!" Meowth shouted as he pressed the button again. The laser got aimed at Ben and was blasted at full power. Ben covered his eyes and screamed. "BEN, WATCH OUT!" Summer yelled as she, Pichu, and her Unfezent flew in front of Ben and took the full shot. She screamed loudly as she and Pichu fell off her Unfezent.

"SUMMER, NO!" Ben yelled as he saw Summer fall. "Pichu!" Summer screamed as she saw Pichu falling far from her. She suddenly got an idea. She aimed her Styler at the ground and shouted, "Ranger Sign! Meganium!" Her disc shot out of her styler and it made a strange shape, which caused Meganium to suddenly appear. Summer felt herself drift out of consciousness. Meganium saw Summer and it grabbed her with its Vine Whip. Summer was already knocked out, so Meganium put her on its back and ran into the forest.

**Yay! A cliffhanger! What did you guys think?**

**Mizuki: Long chapter.**

**Summer: Curse you…**

**Hey, don't be mad at me!**

**Summer: I'm not mad at you, Tanaka! I'm mad at Team Rocket!**

**Jessie, James, and Meowth: *Pulls eyelid down and sticks tongue out* Nyah!**

**Summer: Hey, do you have a frying pan? I need one.**

**I ain't Lacey, Summer.**

**Summer: Oh yeah. What about a sledgehammer?**

**Yep, I have one. *Gives her sledgehammer***

**Summer: Thanks. *Hits Jessie, James, and Meowth with sledgehammer***

**Piplup and Mizuki: X3 PWNAGE! *Ahem* Anywho, review!**


	3. Meeting the heroes and yeah

**Chapter three: Meeting the heroes and yeah…**

**Me: Yay! It's finally done! Sorry for taking so long. I had writer's block and I've been busy with other things.**

**Lacey: So, is there any news?**

**Me: Oh, yes. I changed my name to Range****rTakara.**

**Iris: Uh, no. You deleted your first fan-fic and now you're starting on the second one.**

**Me: Oh, right. Anyways, Ash, do the disclaimer.**

**Ash: Yes! Takara doesn't own any part of Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger except for Lacey.**

**Me: Does buying Pokemon stuff count?**

**Everyone: NO.**

**Me: D:**

**Cilan: Now let the chapter begin.**

* * *

Ash and friends continue to walk when they hear a strange rustling sound. "What was that sound?" Iris asked. "I think it was over there." Ash said, pointing to a nearby bush. The bush rustled again and Meganium popped out, startling them. "Why, it's a Meganium!" Cilan exclaimed. Meganium walked towards them. "But, what's a Meganium doing here in Unova?" Lacey asked. Meganium turned around to reveal Summer, still unconscious. "Hey, someone's unconscious on Meganium's back!" Iris exclaimed. "That's not good, we should help her." Lacey said. Meganium rolled Summer off its back and the four trainers crouched down to her. "Oh man, she doesn't look too good." Ash said.

Summer suddenly opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She gave the trainers a confused look. When she looked at Ash and Lacey, for some strange reason, she recognized them. "No way, Ash and Lacey!" she exclaimed, grasping their hands. "I can't believe it! It's so great to finally meet you both!" They both had a confused expression on their faces. "Hold on, you know us?" Ash asked. "Not to be rude, but we don't seem to know you." Lacey added. Summer let go of their hands and jumped back a little. "Oh, sorry." She apologized. "I forgot my manners. My name's Summer, and I happen to be a Pokémon Ranger." "Pokémon Ranger?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise. "Yep, that's right!" She said with a wink. "And I happen to have one job and one job only. And that is to protect peace and justice for people and Pokémon!"

"Oh, well, since you seem to know Lacey and Ash, I'll introduce myself." Iris said. "My name's Iris and this is Axew!" "Ax, Axew! (Hi, nice to meet you!)" Axew said, smiling. "My name is Cilan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Summer." Cilan said. "By the way, Summer, that Meganium carried you here to us when you were still unconscious." Lacey said, pointing to Meganium. Summer turned around. "Wow, thanks so much, Meganium!" She exclaimed as Meganium suddenly disappeared. "So, does that mean Meganium's your partner?" Iris asked. "Yeah, well, sort of, Meganium only comes to me when I summon it using the Ranger Sign." Summer told her. "What's a Ranger Sign?" Iris asked again. "I know, the Ranger Sign is a way for Pokémon Rangers to summon Pokémon that they've bonded with in the past and they do it by using their Capture Styler." Lacey explained. "Right, Summer?" "Yeah, that's right!" Summer said with a smile. "Wow, I'm suprised you still know that." Ash said to Lacey. Lacey blushed a little. "How do you both know that?" Iris asked. "See, when we were in Sinnoh, another Pokemon Ranger named Ben told us about the Ranger Sign." Ash explained. Cilan and Iris both gasped. "You both really met a Pokemon Ranger?" Cilan asked in suprise. "Heh, a little bit." Lacey answered as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Lucky..." Iris muttered as she sweatdropped.

When they all turned back to Summer, they noticed that she had a very worried expression on her face. "Summer, what's the problem?" Ash asked her. "I-I just remembered. I have to go." She said. She got up and started to run away, but Ash and the others managed to stop her. "Summer, please tell us what's bothering you." Cilan said. Summer sighed and turned around. "It's Ben." She said. "What about him?" Lacey asked. "He's my partner." Summer continued. "And?" Iris asked. "He's in trouble." Summer finished. Everyone's eyes widened. "He's what?" Ash gasped. "What happened to him?" Lacey asked. Summer took a deep breath and started to tell them what happened.

"There are some bad people who are after a rare Pokemon called Victini, and Ben and I were sent here to save it and find someone to take care of it. We went after Victini on some Unfezant, but it got captured by those villains. We managed to save it, but the villains got mad and blasted a laser at Ben. I didn't want him to get hurt, so I flew in front of him and took the full shot. Then I fell off my Unfezant and got separated from Ben and my Partner Pokemon, Pichu, as well. I summoned Meganium and it saved me. I haven't seen Ben or my Pichu since then. And I'm so worried about them." Tears formed in her eyes as she finished.

"Oh Summer, I'm so sorry that happened." Cilan said to her sadly. "Man, I hope Ben is alright." Ash said. "Pika...(Yeah...)" Pikachu said. "Who in the world would do something so awful?" Iris asked. "Axew. (Not sure.)" Axew said. "Don't worry, Summer. We'll help you find Ben and your Pichu." Lacey said. "Y-you will?" Summer asked. "Of course we will!" Ash said. "We're not just gonna leave someone who needs help hangin'!" "Thanks, guys." Summer said as her spirits lifted. "No problem. Now, let's get going!" Iris said. "Right!" Everyone exclaimed as they all took off to find Ben and Summer's Pichu.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so Ash and the gang are gonna help Summer now. What do you guys think?**

**Ash: It was good, I guess.**

**Lacey: We met another Ranger! Yay!**

**Summer: Hey, why do I kinda sound like Ben after I woke up?**

**Me: I dunno. I decided to make you a little optimistic.**

**Iris: Okay...?**

**Cilan: Remember everyone, Tanaka is now Takara, so please call her that from now on.**

**Me: Read and review!**


	4. Just talkin' while walkin' again

**Chapter Four: Just talkin' while walkin' again**

**Me: Chapter Four is made!**

**Summer: Is there any news?**

**Me: Yep! But, it's good news and bad news.**

**Lacey: What's the good news?**

**Me: I'm nearly done with the first chapter of my next story. :D**

**Pikachu: Bad news?**

**Me: I'll tell you after the chapter.**

**Ash: Whose doin' the disclaimer?**

**Me: Cilan.**

**Cilan: Takara does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger at all except for her OCs.**

**Me: I sure wish I did.**

**Iris: Let's just start.**

**Mizuki: Good. Just to tell you all, this chapter is short.**

**Cilan: The chapter may now begin.**

* * *

"So, Summer, how long have you known Ben?" Lacey asked as they continued to search for Ben and Summer's Pichu. "Well, I've known him since we both met in Ranger School a few years ago." Summer answered. "And after he came back from his mission in Sinnoh, he told me all about you, Ash, and your other friends." "So that's why you knew Ash and Lacey's names." said Iris. "So, are you and Ben close?" Ash asked. "Uh-huh, we're best friends." Summer replied while smiling and blushing a tiny bit.

Cilan noticed her blush. "Summer, are you blushing?" He asked. "W-what? N-no!" She exclaimed as she blushed harder. "Summer, there's something I need to ask you." said Iris. "What is it?" Summer asked her. "Do you like-like Ben?" she asked. Summer's face quickly turned redder than a Tamato Berry. "Iris! It's not polite to ask Summer questions that she doesn't want to answer!" Lacey scolded her. "Sorry." Iris apologized. "N-no, it's alright. I'll tell you." Summer said. Everyone looked at her. She blushed again. "It's true, I do like Ben." She said. "Aww…" Iris and Lacey cooed.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up. "Pika!(Hey, look!)" He cried as he pointed to something ahead. Everyone looked at what he was pointing at. Their eyes widened.

"Oh, man." Ash said.

"No way." Summer said.

"Oh my." Cilan said.

"Oh no." Lacey said.

"O...M...A." Iris said.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Cliffhanger! We got some neat confessions here! Right, guys?**

**Ash and Lacey: *Making out on the couch***

**Me, Summer, Iris, Mizuki, Pikachu, Pichu, Axew, and Piplup: EWW! DX**

**Cilan: They are definitely a couple.**

**Me: Okay, I'll tell you all the bad news.**

**Everyone: What is it?**

**Me: On Saturday, I'm going to Canada for two weeks, so I won't be updating for the whole time.**

**Ash and Lacey: *Stops making out* WHAT? D8**

**Me: I'm so sorry, everyone. But I promise, if I get reviews for this chapter and my other stories, then I will start on the next chapter once I get back.**

**Ash and Lacey: Okay. ^^ *Starts making out again***

**Pokemon: Oh, gross.**

**Mizuki: Remember, RangerTakara won't start the next chapter once she gets back if she doesn't get reviews for this chapter. So, please review.**


	5. I'M FINALLY FINISHED!

**Chapter five: I'M FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Me: *Sobbing uncontrollably on keyboard***

**Iris and Axew: *Sweatdrops***

**Pikachu and Pichu: *Facepalm***

**Ash: Man, how long has she been crying?**

**Lacey: *Looking at watch* For about five hours.**

**Me: *Still sobbing on keyboard***

**Sister: *Comes in and slaps me several times* *Leaves***

**Cilan: O.o Who was that?**

**Me: *Rubbing face* That was my older sister.**

**Summer: Why were you crying?**

**Me: Because I was keeping all these readers waiting so long for this chapter. And someone said that this sucked, which really shattered my heart. At first, I wanted to discontinue this, but I knew that it would really devastate all the readers.**

**Pikachu: Don't worry. That was just one person. It would take a lot more flamers to make this get discontinued.**

**Me: I guess so. By the way, before we begin, if y'all are wondering why I put Lacey in the story, here's the reason. I noticed that in every group that Ash has been in, there was only one girl. So, I decided to create another female companion for Ash. Also, I wanted Obliviashipping in this, and some Wishfulshipping, but I knew that Ash would be alone, so I decided to pair him up with Lacey, which is the reason why they are a couple. One more thing, since I made Lacey one of Ash's traveling companions in this story, she has traveled with him through the other regions, so this kinda makes this story AU. Hopefully, you guys now understand why I put her in the story. Sorry for not telling you earlier.**

**Summer: I'll do the disclaimer. Takara owns nothing except for her OCs.**

**Cilan: The chapter may finally begin.**

* * *

Everyone stared at what was in front of them. Summer's Pichu was injured on the ground and Victini was next to it with a worried look on its face.

"PICHU!" Summer cried as she ran over to her Partner Pokémon.

"Oh, no! Pichu looks badly injured!" Cilan exclaimed.

Lacey's Pichu quickly hopped off her shoulder and ran towards Summer's Pichu. It looked at the injured Pokémon with a worried face. Victini flew in front of Summer and Lacey's Pichu and ordered them to stand back, which they did. Victini then flew back to Summer's Pichu and placed its hands on the unconscious Pokémon. It took a deep breath. Everyone watched as Victini sent energy into Pichu's body. Pichu started to glow light pink. When the glowing stopped, Pichu's wounds suddenly vanished, its eyes fluttered open, and it sat up.

"Pichu, thank goodness you're alright!" Summer exclaimed as she hugged her Partner Pokémon, who hugged her back.

"Summer, I'm so happy for you!" Iris happily exclaimed.

"Thanks so much, Victini!" Summer thanked.

"Pichu, Pi! (Yeah, thanks!)" Summer's Pichu thanked.

"Tini! (You're welcome!)" Victini exclaimed.

"Wow, so that's a Victini!" Ash exclaimed as he scanned Victini with his Pokedex.

"Victini, the victory Pokémon. It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it." The Pokedex explained.

"So when Victini touched Summer's Pichu, it must've sent energy into its body, which caused its wounds to vanish." Lacey said.

"It's so cute!" Iris cooed.

"Tini… (Oh, come on…)" Victini said while blushing and rubbing the back of its head.

"Hey Ukulele Pichu, is your ukulele still working?" Summer asked her Partner Pokémon.

Pichu pulled its ukulele out from behind its back and played a few notes.

"Okay, good. It still works." Summer said with relief.

"Summer, did you just call your Pichu 'Ukulele Pichu'?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, you see, a friend of mine actually made that ukulele for Pichu. Pichu can play a few notes on the ukulele whenever electricity runs through it. The notes actually depend on Pichu's feelings." Summer explained.

Ukulele Pichu then started to play a lively tune on its ukulele.

Lacey's Pichu started cheering. Pikachu and Axew both hopped off their trainers and ran to Ukulele Pichu, also cheering. Victini cheered as well.

"Wow that is so cool!" Iris exclaimed.

"Pichu's song has such a wonderful flavor." Cilan said.

"Pichu Pichu! (That song is amazing!)" Lacey's Pichu exclaimed.

Ukulele Pichu looked at Lacey's Pichu and started to blush. It suddenly became love struck by the female tiny mouse Pokémon. It smiled and played a romantic tune on its ukulele. Then it was the other Pichu's turn to blush and smile.

"Aw, I think they're starting to have feelings for each other." Summer cooed.

"Really? I can't wait for their wedding!" Iris exclaimed before earning herself an elbow on the side from Lacey.

All of a sudden, a giant metal arm grabbed Victini, shocking everyone.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash asked.

Everyone looked up and saw Team Rocket in their hot air balloon, smirking.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Lacey, Iris, and Cilan gasped.

"You again?!" Summer asked angrily.

"Whadaya know, so the Ranger's girlfriend did survive." Meowth said.

"Summer, you know them?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah, they're the villains who are after Victini! Now that I remember, it was them who caused me, Ben, and Pichu to become separated!" Summer told the four trainers.

Ash's, Lacey's, Iris's, and Cilan's eyes went wide and they turned to Team Rocket, glaring at them.

"All right, I should've known it was you three who got Ben and Summer separated!" Ash yelled angrily.

"Yeah, now where's Ben?!" Lacey demanded.

"How should we know?" Jessie snapped, "All we know is that after that she-Ranger fell out of the sky, the optimistic Ranger got mad at us and tried to attack us but we attacked him back."

"Yes, we attacked him with our weapons at full power and killed him," James smirked.

"Yeah, and we watched as he fell out of the sky. He's dead now," Meowth said, also smirking.

Summer's heart shattered into a million pieces at what she had just heard. Ben, her best friend, her crush, was dead. She immedietly broke down and started crying.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lacey and Ash screamed. Their faces held shock, but their eyes held anger. Their Pokemon were shocked and angry, too. Iris, Axew, and Cilan were also shocked, but they didn't say anything.

"But it doesn't matter now," Jessie smirked, looking at the struggling Victini, "We have Victini, so we should be going."

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Sparks flew through Pikachu's cheeks as it prepared to attack.

"Ash, wait! If Pikachu uses an electric attack, then Victini will get zapped, too!" Lacey warned.

"Oh, you're right!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu looked shocked at what she just said.

"I can't believe you forgot that, Ash!" Iris yelled. "You're such a kid!"

"We better leave, now." Jessie said to James and Meowth.

"Right," James and Meowth saluted as they flew away with Victini in their clutches.

"Tini, Tini! (Everyone, help me!)" Victini cried out.

"Victini!" Lacey cried as she saw the legendary Pokemon get taken away. After they were out of sight, she turned back to Summer, who was still crying. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and the Pokemon were trying to comfort her.

"Summer, I'm so sorry..." Lacey whispered, walking over to the heartbroken Ranger.

"It's my fault!" Summer sobbed, "It's all my fault Ben's dead!"

"Pichu... (Summer...)" Ukulele Pichu said, looking at its human partner with sad eyes.

"It's not your fault, Summer," Cilan told her, "Team Rocket's the one who killed Ben."

"Well, I could've done something!" Summer yelled through her tears, "I could've captured another bird Pokemon and saved him before they killed him!"

"Summer, we're just as upset as you are about Ben's death," Ash told her, "Right, Lacey?"

"No..." Lacey said.

"What?" the others asked her.

Lacey stood up and said, "I don't believe Ben's dead."

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Team Rocket probably didn't kill Ben. They could be just lying to us so we could be out of their way. They could be tricking us," Lacey then clenched her fists, "Just like when they tricked us in Nimbasa City."

"Yeah..." Ash, Iris and Cilan said, remembering what had happened.

"What did happen?" Summer asked as she started to calm down.

"It was about a month ago. We found Team Rocket's Meowth injured and unconscious. After we healed him, he told us that he had been fired from Team Rocket. So we decided to let him travel with us. When we got to Nimbasa City, we found out that Meowth had tricked us into thinking he was on our side. He and Team Rocket then stole our Pokemon and the Pokemon from Nimbasa City, but we managed to get all the Pokemon back. After that incident, we hated Team Rocket even more than we ever did." Ash explained.

Summer was shocked about the story, "They really did that?"

"Yeah, and I had no idea Team Rocket would go so low..." Lacey said.

"Pichu Pi... (They're so evil...)" Lacey's Pichu said.

"Pika Pikachu... (I hate Team Rocket...)" Pikachu growled.

"I'll never forgive them for that..." Iris whispered angrily.

"Axew... (Me neither...)" Axew said.

"Team Rocket brings terrible flavors wherever they go..." Cilan said, shaking his head.

"But anyways, saying that they killed Ben is going way to far," Lacey said, "I won't believe it until I see him for myself."

"Wow Lacey, your optimism almost reminds me of Ben. But, you're right," Summer said, standing up, "Ben could still be alive, and we need to find out if he is."

"Good," Lacey said with a smile. She then turned to her friends, "All right, guys, let's go find Ben and save Victini."

"Right," they said and they all went deeper into the forest. After a while, they came across two paths.

"There are_ two_ paths?" Ash asked.

"Which way should we go?" Lacey asked.

"We'll have to split up." Summer said, "Lacey, Iris, you two go right. Ash, Cilan, and I will go left."

"Got it," Lacey and Iris said before taking the path on the right.

*3 minutes later*

Iris and Lacey ran through the forest, still looking for Team Rocket and Victini, until suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Iris asked.

"Axew. (Not sure.)" Axew said as it popped out of Iris's hair.

They suddenly saw something behind a tree.

"T-there's something behind that tree!" Iris exclaimed.

"It might be Team Rocket," Lacey guessed, "Pichu, use Quick Attack on that tree!"

"Pichu! (Okay!)" Pichu obeyed as it charged at the tree with incredible speed and tackled it. An agitated Scolipede then popped out from behind the tree, nearly scaring the girl trainers and their Pokémon half to death.

"AW MAN, THERE WAS A SCOLIPEDE BEHIND THAT TREE!" Lacey screamed.

The Scolipede suddenly used Poison Sting on them, but they managed to dodge it.

"Axew, quick, use Scratch!" Iris commanded.

Axew launched at the Scolipede and scratched its face, causing it to become angrier. Scolipede then tackled Axew, sending it flying.

"Axew!" Iris cried as she ran to her injured Pokémon and picked it up.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!" Lacey commanded.

Pichu zapped Scolipede with its electricity, but it ended up shocking itself, too. Lacey ran over to her Pichu and picked it up.

"I guess we're gonna have to lay off the electric attacks for a while, huh?" She asked her Pokémon.

"Pichu… (Yeah…)" Pichu agreed weakly.

Lacey and Iris looked up and saw Scolipede charging at them. They backed up, only to get cornered at a tree. They cowered in fear, holding their Pokémon tight. They thought it was over, until they heard someone shout, "Capture on!" They kept their eyes shut until they heard the same voice say, "Capture complete." They heard footsteps come towards them. Both girls opened their eyes and looked up. They were very shocked to see that the one who saved them was none other than…

* * *

**Me: *Sobbing on keyboard***

**Ash: Are you kidding me?**

**Lacey: I got this. *Hits me on the head with a frying pan***

**Me: *Grips head* OW! What was that for?! DX**

**Lacey: You were crying again!**

**Ash: And you left us with another cliffhanger!**

**Me: Well, you know how I am with cliffhangers.**

**Ash: *Thinks: Idiot.***

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT, KETCHUM?!**

**Ash: O.O *Thinks: Holy cow, she can read minds!* Uh, nothing.**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Pikachu: This is the longest chapter you've ever made for this story.**

**Summer: I think I have a feeling about who just saved Lacey and Iris.**

**Iris and Lacey: Same here.**

**Me: I know. You're all gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see who it is.**

**Both Pichu: We can't wait for more romance between us! :D**

**Me: Yeah, and I'm gonna need to think about a shipping for you two. Speaking of romance, I've been thinking about making a little oneshot fan-fic for Iris and Cilan.**

**Iris: *Spittake* *Blushes* Wha?**

**Cilan: *Blushing big time* ...**

**Me: Yep, that is, if the readers and Wishfulshippers think I should, then I will.**

**Summer: Anyways, readers, Takara is really sorry for taking so long on this chapter. She was really upset about a reviewer saying that this sucked. And since she has school, she didn't have time to work on this.**

**Cilan: So, she does not want any more flames for this story. If she gets any more flames, then she will get very depressed about it.**

**Me: Thank you, guys. Team Rocket, do the Review Reminder!**

**Jessie, James, and Meowth: Please review if you want an update.**

**Me: I will TRY to make the next chapter come quicker than this one. So until then, see you later! ;D**


	6. Ben's Return

**Chapter Six: Ben's Return**

**Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient! I have a few announcements to make!**

**Lacey: What are they?**

**Me: One, I'm calling Ukulele Pichu x Ribbon-eared Pichu (aka Lacey's Pichu) ShockFailshipping!**

**Pichu: Shock fail? Was that an insult?**

**Me: Uh, no. Anyways, two, I now have over 2,000 views for this story! Thank you all so much for reading and liking this! I had no idea that it would get this popular! And three…**

**Ben: *Walks in* Hey, guys!**

**Everyone except me: Oh, hey, Ben.**

**Me: Yeah, Ben comes back.**

**Ben: O.o Wait, why aren't you guys happy to see me?**

**Iris: Well, the readers pretty much already know that it was you who saved Lacey and me, so we don't have to be all happy about it.**

**Ben: D:**

**Me: Now then, Lacey, you do the disclaimering.**

**Lacey: That's not even a word, but whatever. Takara just owns me in this fan-fic.**

**Iris: Can I steal Cilan's line?**

**Me: *Shrugs* Sure, why not?**

**Iris: Yay! Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

"Ben?" Lacey asked, looking up at the brunette Ranger.

"Hey Lacey, you okay?" Ben asked, reaching his hand out.

Lacey took it and stood up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for saving us."

"Oh, so you're Ben. It's nice to meet you. I'm Iris." Iris said after being helped up.

"Axew! (Hi!)" Axew chimed in.

"Nice to meet you, too," Ben grinned at her.

"We've been trying to find you for a while now, Ben," Lacey stated.

"What do you mean?" Ben gave her a confused look.

"Well, we found your partner, Summer, and-"

"Wait, you found Summer?"

"Yeah, she was unconscious when we found her. After she woke up, we decided to help her with finding you." Iris explained.

"I see. Do you think you could fill me in on what happened?"

Both Lacey and Iris then told Ben the whole story on what happened after they met Summer.

"WHAT?! Team Rocket stole Victini and said that I was dead right in front of Summer?!" Ben asked, shocked.

"Yeah… Summer was devastated when they said that. She even blamed herself." Lacey stated. Ben clenched his fists.

"I can't believe Team Rocket did that… Well, they could've said something worse." Ben suddenly went optimistic, surprising the female trainers.

"Still optimistic I can see, Ben," Lacey laughed nervously.

"W-well then, we better go find Summer and the others," Iris stated somewhat nervously.

"Right, let's go!" Ben exclaimed as he ran off ahead. The two girls just stood gawping as they watched him run off.

"He hasn't changed a bit…"

"He's always been that optimistic?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, he must really act like a kid… Almost like Ash. And I always thought no one could be a kid as much as he is.

"I agree. Now let's go catch up with Ben," Lacey said as she and Iris started running after Ben, "So, when do you think we'll find the others?"

"Probably once the authoress thinks it's time to write it."

**Takara: HEY! No breaking the fourth wall! I don't allow it!**

"Did you hear something?"

"Could be the wind."

"That's what I was thinking."

* * *

**Me: I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Lacey: About what?**

**Me: Tomorrow's my birthday! *Does happy dance***

**Ben and Lacey: *Sweatdrops***

**Iris: What a kid...**

**Lacey: So, you gonna be what? Six?**

**Others: *Tries not to laugh***

**Me: *Stops dancing* WHAT? No, fourteen.**

**Iris: I thought you were going to have this chapter up last Friday?**

**Me: I was, but my family and I went to celebrate my brother's birthday.**

**Pichu: GASP! YOU'RE BROTHER'S JUSTIN BIEBER?**

**Me: O.o What? No, my brother just has the same birthday as Justin Bieber. Tragic, isn't it?**

**Lacey: Very tragic.**

**Ben: Hey, speaking of birthdays, isn't today A Random Human's birthday?**

**Me: You're right! Happy Birthday, A Random Human! You're an awesome author!**

**Iris and Axew: Review and don't flame for an update, fellow readers! ;D**

**Me: By the way, I'm gonna be editing the first four chapters of this fanfic since I didn't like how they turned out. I'll let you all know when they'll be fixed so you can see the new and improved versions of them!**


End file.
